takafandomcom-20200214-history
Yumbo Dump
Yumbo Dump was a sound impressionist group act from Season 1 of Demon Taka's AGT All-Stars. They somehow finished the competition in 2nd place instead of winning. Background When the world was created, Adam & Eve weren't the first two people, Yumbo & Dump were, they enjoyed a lavish lifestyle as demi-gods until in 2006, they decided to revert to a mortal form to create the duo "Yumbo Dump". in Season 13 of America's got Talent, they auditioned, and were very wrongfully eliminated in the Quarterfinals after the audience heard the evil words of Samuel J. Comroe. Auditions Yumbo Dump's audition in Episode 102 consisted of making various sounds using their bodies, such as the sound of a drop of water falling on the surface of water, the sound of pulling a cork from a bottle of scotch malt whiskey, cries of dolphins, and the sound of a UFO flying. Everyone loved the act and voted "Yes", sending Yumbo Dump to the Judge Cuts. Or so that was the case before the host gave the amazing act the gold buzzer, after this the judges commented that they did not want to give Yumbo Dump the gold buzzer a) so they could see more of them and b) whoever did would be seen as superior to all other judges. which is not fair. Quarterfinals Yumbo Dump's Week 3 Quarterfinals performance in Episode 1314 consisted of making noises with their bodies, such as: a whale giving birth to a baby calf, an owl crying in a silent forest and fish flapping about on a boat. All of the judges gave them a standing ovation. Their performance was met with great praise. Yumbo Dump received enough votes to advance to the Semifinals in Episode 1315 instead of LionDanceMe. Semifinals Yumbo Dump's Week 1 Semifinals performance in Episode 1318 consisted of making noises with their bodies such as: a typhoon, a ziptie, and a dolphin love story. All the judges gave Yumbo Dump standing ovations. Yumbo Dump finished in sixth, seventh or eighth place in America's Vote. In the Dunkin' Save, they received more online votes than DesiHoppers and Samuel J. Comroe, advancing to the Finals in Episode 1319. Finals Yumbo Dump's Finals performance in Episode 1322 consisted of impersonating other acts, then making noises with their bodies such as: sound of an audience cheering, and sound of an explosion. all the judges gave them standing ovations. Finale For the finale in Episode 1323, Yumbo Dump did an encore performance of their audition routine that won the Golden Buzzer from the host. They received enough votes to advance to the Top 6 instead of Brian King Joseph. Yumbo Dump finished the competition in 2nd place, ahead of Just Jerk, Preacher Lawson, The Sacred Riana and Shin Lim but behind Tape Face. Trivia * Watching Yumbo Dump has been scientifically proven to be the most satisfying experience on Earth. * By participating in an amateur tournament, One member of Yumbo Dump, Go Kashu, became the first Sumo Wrestler to be in the live shows.